My Little Secret
by Audio Heart Radio
Summary: Itachi a sadistic killer, has something towards white eyed innocence. Who would of ever guessed? ItachixHinata Now a ThreeShot
1. OMG lyke ItaHina 111shift!

((Ryu: One-shot of Hinata and Itachi. A deep secret kept from all her friends that Hinata will never tell. OH! My other two fanfics shall be updated by Sunday…hopefully.

Disclaimer: I do not owns Naruto only my fandom and love to make character OoC))

We all believe in stories. With a prince and a princess, love at first sight. Ok more like an adorable girl and a man destined to murder his whole clan, but… who can resist such innocence of a smile. So Itachi met his match, his love, his purity, his innocence.

"Itachin-neesan why are we here again?" A voice whined brothering the genius from his thoughts. Looking at the coal eyed boy who kept tugging on his shirt, Itachi gave him one more stare before looking off. "ITACHI-NEESAN WHY ARE WE HERE AGAIN?" the annoying brat yelled up to him.

"Make a peace treaty with the Hyuugas Sasuke, that's why," he mutter monotone keep his vision straight ahead. He took a small glance down to see his little brother's mouth in the shape of an 'o'. "The Hyuugas are a very powerful clan almost or even as strong as our clan."

"Really!" the boy watch the large gates come into view, "Itachi-neesan do you think they have any body to play with me?"

"They have a girl—but father said she would most likely be training, she is their heiress and needs to train hard."

"Girls have cooties anyway," Sasuke said sticking his tongue out at the thought of a girl. Itachi shown no emotion but he just wanted to smack his brother and tell him to act more mature. _Idiot._

An old Hyuuga with boy bowed looking up with glass eyes he nodded, "I'm Haishi Hyuuga and this is my nephew Neji." The boy looked up with dark white eyes of grief and hidden rage. Itachi noted this, _Neji, eh? Wasn't his father sacrificed instead of Haishi-sama?_

"Itachi stay here with Sasuke while Haishi and I make the arrangements," the man said towards his son, Itachi's neck pricked he was addressing him like a stranger and not a son. But he nodded even so.

"Sasuke stay here, with Neji-san."

"Bu—ITACHI-NEESAN!"

Itachi walked the manor his mask on as many girls giggled and tried to flirt with him. Frankly he didn't give a rat's ass he wanted a quiet place away from the Hyuugas, his family, and life itself.

_It's like searching for paradise…_

"sniff…sniff..hiccup."

"…"

"sniff…hiccup…sniff" Itachi looked forward seeing a young girl about Sasuke's age on a swing. Wearing white kimono that had pink sakura blossoms, one of her wooden sandal was thrown onto the grown below her; while the other dangled off her foot. In her hands she held a dandelion, a water drop landed on it.

_Is this the heiress?_ Curiosity got the best of Itachi as he watch the girl try to sing a song, but her words kept getting caught up betweens sobs and hiccups. _Weak…_a small smirk was hidden in the shadows stepping on a stick making a loud _CRUNCH_ the girl looked up.

Her eyes were white as snow but around them they were poofy and red from crying. Her navy hair falling into her pale face, she looked up at him shyly and he felt his heart stuck in his throat _………………cute………………_ Itachi blinked for a moment _did I just think she was cute…god I'm going to be a pedophile…_Shaking his head he put back his cold mask, "Who are you?"

"…" she gripped the swing's rope in her free hand harder then let go, "H-h-h-hinata…." _And a voice to match too…_

"You're the heiress right?"

"…h-hai…"

"Why are you crying?" Itachi asked all too bluntly sitting on his haunches so he would measure up to the young heiress.

"Tou-san w-w-wants me … t-to…a-and…" Hinata rubbed her eyes harder to keep the new wave of tears away and trying to keep her voice straight she tried again, "Tou-san w-wants me t-to be a great heiress, b-but I c-can't, I d-don't want to g-give up… I hear p-people talk about me, they c-call me the H-hyuuga failure…" the girl sniffled again still rubbing her eyes.

_So much stuttering… yet she is so mature… unlike the brat. _"That's a lot for a seven year old to take on… is it not?"

"Tou-san says, he started y-young t-too."

"But your not Tou-san," Itachi watched Hinata her eyes widen at his reply. Hinata smiled once again he could feel his heart beat quicken, but he knew what she was, she was freshly fallen snow, the beginning of spring, innocence, and purity. All in that smile he turned away feeling his cheeks glow _…yup defiantly a pedophile…_

Turning to hear her sniffling he mentally smacked himself _…you made her cry…_ "Sorry to …what I said…"

"N-no, no one h-has s-said something like that, I'm foolish, g-gomen," she looked at the flower in her hands. She stared at the black hair ninja, "My father says w-we all have our o-own ninja way…" he glanced at her as she continued to speak. Her white eyes content on the flower in her hands, "He says a Hokage ninja way is to protect the village, while a young ninja's might be to n-never give up and become something great. O-or a young man is to p-protect their family…

"I-I have yet t-to find my ninja w-way…"

"… That's not true," Itachi mumbled watching her, "It all starts with a dream, then turns into something bigger then you can accomplish it. So while your father says ninja way, you need to dream bigger. Something bigger then to be your clan's heiress." Itachi grumbled inside his head, _God, I hate being an advice giver._

"T-to dream?"

"Yea…start small."

"…I…w-wanna be stronger."

"There you go, and when you feel stronger build off of that."

"…Thank you…" the girl looked into her hands again. Hinata jumped from her swing and placed her sandal on. "T-take this," grabbing his hand she placed the flower in his palm, "I-I d-don't have anything else to give y-you…" poking her fingers together a blush came to her cheeks.

"nn…" Itachi took a quick survey around, "Hinata-chan come closer."

"H-hai."

Leaning over he kissed the side of her mouth. _…pedophile…yea…so shut up…_"Hinata-chan I want you to take this," Itachi smirked as she looked at her hand was a white flower similar to a rose but not. It glowed faintly with charka, "So it will never die."

"ITACHI-NEESAN! NEJI-SAMA FREAKS ME OUT!"

…_Damn brat…_"This is our secret, don't tell anyone."

She nodded mutely as he walked away clutching the flower to her chest.

"What do you want?" he snapped at the boy.

"Neji-sama scares me," Sasuke said whimpering clinging to his brother's leg.

"Why?"

"I asked him when he grows up what does he want to be, and he said 'First I'll take over the Hyuugas, then Konoha, and then the world!' He started laughing all creepy too…"

"…"

"Hey Itachi-neesan guess what I want to be when I grow up!" Sasuke started bouncing again with a grin on his face.

"No what?" Itachi now had his emotionless mask on, trying his best not to smack his brother.

"You!"

"Cool."

"Hey Itachi-neesan when you grow up what are you going to be?"

"…" _If I ignore him, he'll go away._

"Itachi-neesan?"

"…" _He can only keep this up for so long._

"Itachi-neesan?"

"…" _Any minute now…_

"ITACHI-NEESAN!"

"Fine!"

"So whatcha going to be?"

"…A pedophile."

_**FIN.**_

((Ryu: Writing this at 2:45 AM is never the best thing… this may not be a one side series or something like that. Yes I intend on the characters to be OoC so :P Hoes yeahs! I'm sorry for all grammar and spelling mistakes. But I was bored and wanted something and random and fluffy

I might right about what happened between Sasuke and Neji when Itachi left

Reviews loved. Flamers ignored. C.C adored.)


	2. The Squel 111shiftelventytwo! Sort of

((Ryu: Hahaha I can't believe people liked my Dirty Little Secret fic! –hugs- Nyah this is like the sequel? I suppose!

Disclaimer: blah not own blah

Warning: Story may cause brain damage due to OoCness in ALL characters))

Somewhere in the lair of the Akatsuki organization two men are in the middle of a heated battle.

Kisame's eye brows narrowed as he could feel sweat drip down his face, _How can he read my moves oh shit!_

"F-9"

"You sunk my battle ship… again," the shark-man spoke with depression as he grabbed the red marker and placed it on his little gray ship. "New game Itachi-san?" Rolling his eyes he nodded as Kisame whistled taking the markers out. _If he moved the ships he actually might win…idjit…_

"Itachi-san hello?"

"…what…"

"I asked who you loved."

"Huh?" Itachi glanced from his board to the grinning shark-man, _what the fuck is with him? First asking if I can spar with him with a board game, then painting his nails pink, now…_

"Spill the beans babe!"

The Uchiha inched back from his board and mumbled, "Hinata-hime." He blinked when Kisame face dropped.

"Really? And who may I ask is Hinata?"

"The Hyuuga's heiress."

"Ok, ok so that question's out of the way," his face alit with new found happiness, "What did you always think you were going to be—besides a cold bloody killer?" The shark smiled showing his pointy teeth.

"What did you want to be?" he challenged back.

"A pretty ballerina!"

"…"

"What! It's for men too!"

"…men not sharks…."

Kisame pouted slightly and a made a 'hmpf' sound, "Now tell me what you thought you were always going to be."

"I always thought I was going to A) Kill my family then having hot passionate sex with Hinata-chan B) Becoming a pedophile and molesting or raping Hinata-chan or C) eloping with Hinata-chan…"

"WHAT ABOUT ME!"

((Ryu: Hahaha it's my little sequel –clings to Itachi- we all know he's secretly a pervert stalking Hinata :0

Itachi: -glare-

Wrote this in like ten minutes, including trying to make it as OoC as possible and short :0))


	3. Hinata's Story OMAI

Sun shifted through the particles and a girl with long burnette hair shifted through a box. She bit down on her lip, worrying it for a moment, and shifted some more. A sigh escaped from her as she fell back, kicking the box with her tiny feet, her brunette hair making a halo about her head. " Spring cleaning is so boring," said one Hinata Hyuuga, who did in fact, look sp thoroughly bored it could make Shikamaru seem energetic. . . and that's saying something.

It all started earlier this morning, when her cousin, proposed a new training! It would be new and never heard of it! Hinata sat in front of him sweat starting at her temple, a bead rolling down the side of her face, her fists clenching the fabric of her pants in anticipation, and it was so hard to swallow the spit that was collecting in her mouth.

Neji got up and moved with a grace of a dancer, his deep voice rattling her ear drums, " Now Hinata, we shall be training with new equipment." he moved into the next room, Hinata's heart pounding against her rib cage. That is, until Neji walked in well . . . an apron, his long brown hair pulled up with a bandana, holding a mop and duster in hand proudly.

"Hinata! Today we start spring cleaning!" he said in a voice that could have rivaled that of a commanding officer . . . Hinata felt her spine stiffen even more. "It is officially March first, and if we ever want to get this whole estate cleaned by the end of summer we have to start now!" Neji stood over Hinata his arms crossed glaring at her with an evil eye that Hitler would have wanted . . . yes. Hitler.

Back to the present Hinata still sat slumped looking pretty lethargic, thinking that perhaps, a faster way to clean her closet was setting it on fire, and sweeping the ashes into a pan. But unfortunately, she did not have any fire jitsus and Neji would be so thoroughly angry at the soot marks on the wall that it would cause more trouble than needed.

Sitting up straight, and pulling her long brown hair into a loose bun, Hinata set onto the weary ninja task again.

Shifting through crap.

She could have swore she was going back through time.

Hinata was on when she was nine years old, when she began liking Naruto. EVERYTHING in the box was either orange or yellow, the colors she mostly associated with him. A little pink diary, with a piece of Naruto's hair taped into it, and secret picture of him with more tree trunk then Naruto in it. A light blush covered her cheeks. She had such stalker issues as a kid which going to a therapist four times a week had cured.

( a vague memory of when she that age and someone had asked what she was going to be. She remembered said therapist telling her dad that Hinata was having "stalker issues" and with a smiling blushing face replied, "A stalker." )

Embarrassed, Hinata took a red marker and wrote in big, red letters: THROW AWAY.

Pushing that box away with her foot, grabbed the next box. It was long, perhaps a foot long, black, with a red silk ribbon.

Hinata felt a crease in her brow as she yanked away at the ribbon, a white card sat on the top, embedded in red silk. Picking it up, she glanced over the pretty cursive: _My princess, I depart today. I apologize for sneaking into your room but I wanted to make this gift more special. - I_

Flipping the card to look at the back, her eyebrows shot up. For on the creamy card's back was the Uchiha's emblem. Laying the card gently on the ground, she began flipping though red silk she uncovered a glass case, and suspended in the middle of it was a white flower. . . very beauty and the beast esque. H

Hinata stared at the casing, touching it gently with wondering fingers. Her face glowed pink in the afternoon light recalling something from long ago . . . a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth.

She frowned placing the glass case on the ground.

"Geez. What a pervert." She said with a smile in her voice.

[[ Man this was less than two pages. But I felt like writing something. So here you go. Whomever you is. O o Cness was on purpose ect. Enjoyed? Read & Review. ]]


End file.
